


lord knows it would be the first time

by glass_icarus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-08
Updated: 2009-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glass_icarus/pseuds/glass_icarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/dogdaysofsummer/">dogdaysofsummer</a> 2009, prompts days <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/dogdaysofsummer/254326.html">6</a> & <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/dogdaysofsummer/259294.html">7</a>. Title borrowed from The Smiths' <i>Please Please Please Let Me Get What I Want</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	lord knows it would be the first time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [dogdaysofsummer](http://community.livejournal.com/dogdaysofsummer/) 2009, prompts days [6](http://community.livejournal.com/dogdaysofsummer/254326.html) & [7](http://community.livejournal.com/dogdaysofsummer/259294.html). Title borrowed from The Smiths' _Please Please Please Let Me Get What I Want_.

Remus wakes to sunlight, nudging insistently through the half-drawn curtains. He stretches lazily, reveling in the satisfying ache of well-used muscles, the feel of the sheets beneath him (soft cotton, not silk) as he rolls onto his stomach.

Sirius's eyes are closed, heavy-lidded with exhaustion, the soft half-moons of his lashes dark and smudged against his cheekbones. Remus stares at him, unaccustomed to this new stillness. The Sirius he knows is always restless, always moving, enthusiastically filling the space around him with boundless energy. He doesn't know what to make of Sirius quiet, the slack curve of his mouth in sleep, one hand outflung toward Remus. He doesn't know what to do with a Sirius this vulnerable, doesn't want to think about the strange, fluttering new space uncurling in his chest.

Sirius groans and shifts, his fingers twisting in the sheets. Remus reaches for him without thought, effortlessly slotting his bony limbs into the spaces left by Sirius's own, his heart beating just a little bit faster at the slide of skin against skin.

"Moony," Sirius mumbles, mouthing a drowsy kiss against his collarbone, and Remus forgets to breathe.

He's not in the habit of wanting things so much, has never been in the habit of cultivating _expectations_ , but here, with Sirius beside him, around him, Remus discovers that he has room enough for faith.


End file.
